


This is not a fanfiction

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Seriously, though.  This is just to let you guys know about Haunted Septiween 2016.  Rules will be posted in the first chapter, Prompts will be posted in the second.  I hope you guys enjoy and participate with me!!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!! Have you missed me?  I know, I know: “Star!! Where have you been young lady?” Welp, I’ve been working on a little thing that I came up with last year to spread love and acceptance around the community. 

#HauntedSeptiween 

Some of you already know what this is because you participated last year, but the community has grown and the rules have changed a bit, so I will explain everything once again. 

This is a Halloween tag for the not only the ship septiplier but for anyone who is a fan of Mark and/or Jack.  Please keep in mind, however, that it was originally made for the septiplier community. The “party” will start on October 1st and will end on midnight Halloween night.  If you have any questions, please contact me. 

I, personally, post one fic that follows a prompt every day for the entire month.  That’s 31 fics, and sometimes more if I have the time to spare.  Wondering if you can join in?  Of course!! Here are a few notes and rules that you should know. 

**_Rules and Notes:_ **  


**_DO NOT POST SEPTIPLIER IN THE MAIN TAGS AND DO NOT TAG THE GUYS IN ANYTHING SEPTIPLIER RELATED.  BIG NO NO.  DO NOT DO._ **

**_*This is kind of an ‘all forms of art’ tag.  Feel free to post whatever you want.  Edits, photos, personal stories, fics, playlists, etc etc.  Whatever you feel comfortable sharing, you can!_ **

**_*While this was made with the ship in mind, you do NOT have to do anything ‘septiplier’ related if you don’t want to.  If you simply want to make something Halloween related for Mark, Jack, or both, then please feel free to join in on the fun._ **

**_*You will NOT spread hate and/or negativity in this tag.  It was created to be nothing more than a Halloween party for the community._ **

**_*TAG THINGS THAT NEED TO BE TAGGED.  Seriously.  If there is gore, blood, graphic descriptions of ANYTHING (death, rape, drowning, basically anything at all that would be classified as gross, traumatizing, or morbid), blinking or flashing lights, loud noises, anything nsfw, etc etc TAG IT.  Anything you think may need to be tagged, do it.  Please, guys, we want everyone to feel comfortable in what they see._ **

**_*WARNING: This IS a Halloween tag.  Please look after yourself and be careful.  If you find something that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know.  My ask box is always open._ **

**_*I am going to allow angst and/or horror this year, so please tag them as such._ **

**_*I will post a list that has a prompt for every day for the entire month. You can view these more as guidelines tbh.  The prompts are what I will be following, but if you have something completely unrelated to post, then it’s fine.  I just had to set a guideline for myself or I would have issues doing it.  Feel free to follow the writing prompts (or “theme of the day” as a friend of mine called them) if you so wish to._ **

**_*If someone is uncomfortable with the tag or does not want to participate, please don’t force them.  Even if you really really want them to do something for it.  This is not torture, this is meant to be fun and I have no problems with someone not wanting to participate._ **

**_*Anyone who wants to participate can. We are not judgmental._ **

**_*Have fun and try not to take things too seriously!  This is cute and fun, please enjoy yourself._ **


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list! Hope you enjoy!

**1\. Decorations**   


**_“Mark?  Honey?  Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?”  
_ **

**_“Shut up I need more glitter.”_ **

**  
**

**2\. Pumpkin**

**_“Is that normal?”  
_ **

**_“Oh, of course, Mark.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.”_ **   


  


**3\. Black cat**

**_“You know the painter that found the stuffed cat?  She wants to do a picture of me.”  
_ **

**_“Naked?”_ **

**_“Mark!!”_ **   


  


**4\. Mad scientist**

**_“Could you ever love something you created?”  
_ **

**_“I don’t know.”_ **   


  


**5\. Broomstick**

**_“One more word, Jack.  One more wise crack about my flying skills and this broomstick is going up your ass.”  
_ **

**_“I’m kink shaming.”_   
**

  


**6\. Candy corn**

**_“Dude, have some pride.  You’re spewing candy corn everywhere.”_   
**

  


**7\. Spell casting**

**_“That uh... that didn’t go how I thought it would.”_ **   


  


**8\. Cauldron**

**_“Mark?”  
_ **

**_“Hm?”  
_ **

**_“Should the cauldron be... floating... like that?”  
_ **

**_“...no.”_ **   


  


**9\. Witch**

**_“I put a spell on youuuuu and now you’re miiiiiiine.”  
_ **

_**“Jack, no.”**   
_

  


**10\. Cobwebs**

**_“Wow, that’s creepy.”  
_ **

**_“If there is a spider on me, Mark, I swear to God I’m going to murder you.”_ **   


  


**11\. Coffin**

**_“I’m not sleeping in that.”  
_ **

**_“Yes you are.”_ **   


  


**12\. Vampire**

**_“How can you be that old and not remember half the shit they teach in school today?”  
_ **

**_“Because I gave not a single shit.”_   
**

  


**13\. Demon**

**_“Oh.  Oh no.  Did my grandma summon another demon?  Dude, listen, she just... she’s confused.”_ **   


  


**14\. Ghost**

**_“Boo!”  
_ **

**_“Don’t ‘boo’ me you pasty pale little shit.”_ **   


  


**15\. Gravestone**

**_“What does that even say?  Something about fish?”  
_ **

**_“That’s my name you ass.”_ **   


  


**16\. Moon**

**_“The stars remind me of your eyes and the moon... the moon reminds me of your smile.  Bright even in the darkness.”_ **   


  


**17\. Potion**

**_“Oh no.  Oh shit.  Shit shitterson fuckity fuck.”  
_ **

**_“JACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”_ **   


  


**18\. Scream**

**_“Baby where are you?  Scream for me!! Baby?? Where are you?”_ **   


  


**19\. Skeleton**

**_“Spoo-”  
_ **

**_“Jack, you meme garbage dump if you finish that I swear to-”  
_ **

**_“-y SCARY SKELETONS.’_ **   


**  
**

**20\. Zombie**

**_“What are you doing?”  
_ **

**_“Nibbling on you because you taste so good.”  
_ **

**_“What?”  
_ **

**_“I’m a zombie.”_ **

  


**21\. Noise**

**_“What was that?”  
_ **

**_“Oh, nothing.  It’s just the sound of my heart stopping.”_ **   


  


**22\. Fangs**

**_“Can I touch them?”  
_ **

**_“Careful, they’re sharp.”  
_ **

**_“Yeah, I figured that out when you bit me.”  
_ **

**_“I fucking apologized, okay?”_ **   


  


**23\. Wing**

**“Wings.”  
**

**_“Brilliant observation, Jack.  Have anything more you wanna add to this riveting conversation?”_ **   


  


**24\. Angel**

**_“I thought demons used to be angels.”_ **   


  


**25\. Infection**

**_“I got sprayed.  I just called to tell you that... that I love you.”_ **   


  


**26\. Blood**

**_“Oh my God are you okay?  
_ **

**_“Yeah, this blood isn’t mine.”_ **   


  


**27\. Alien**

**_“What is a... what did you call it again?”  
_ **

**_“Dog, Jack.  That is a dog.”_   
**

  


**28\. Bat**

**_“How the fuck did it get in there?”_ **

**_“I don’t know just get it out.”_ **   


**  
**

**29\. Scratch**

**_“He’s a demon, Mark.  Just look at these battle scars!!”_ **   


  


**30\. Howling**

**_“I don’t have a dog.”  
_ **

**_“Then what is that howling?”  
_ **

**_“Oh, just my boyfriend.”_ **   


  


**31\. Siren**

**_“Okay that sounds tempting as fuck but I am not going to look your way you enchanting fucker.”_ **   



End file.
